


Oops, I did it again.

by Dezee_Mils



Series: Dream Series [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: The other side to my weird Yoongi fic as in my head these two things happened at the same time.Alternatively:I meet Soobin and a few years later we have a baby and he is in full panic mode the whole time.





	Oops, I did it again.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said with the Yoongi thing, this is 1000% about me. I don't know how I would make a dream I experienced a reader insert because that is not what these are.  
>  You can tell when they 100% cross over but trust me when I say I needed to write these out because I had no idea what happened myself and they turned out to be a solid 60%.

  
I never really wanted to be a mother. Never desired to have crotch spawn of my own. I blame kids in general for that. Also society, and the state of the world. And the foster system is as messy as it is. My mom had said to be careful with my stubbornness. She had asked if I was truly willing to give up the love of my life because of my reluctance. I replied saying that I highly doubt there is a person alive who would convince me.  
I was wrong, Choi Soobin convinced me.  
Yeah, Yeah. Choi Soobin from Tomorrow by Together TXT. A somewhat textbook first encounter. I had been spending a year in Seoul for soul(ha) searching purposes and was a few hundred won short for a small snack you had picked up from a convenience store. Kindly, he had covered my snacks and had even offered to share his own with me at the park nearby. Conversation flowed surprisingly well. He had been practicing his own English, which paired well with my almost religious dedication to Duolingo.  
We shared stories of our travels and of home, our favorite foods and animals and songs. He was extremely sweet, smart and kind. I had thought he wouldn’t have enjoyed starting a conversation with some random tourist then end inviting her to lunch, then dinner. And a movie. And a late night coffee. But then I understood why he was so comfortable around me.  
After the coffee, he had kindly offered to walk me back to my small temporary apartment, seeing it was him who kept inviting me out later into the evening. Despite his openness, we hadn’t touched. No shoulder touches in the movie or brushed fingers when passing a dish at dinner. So when I held my right hand out to shake, the moment your palms, delicate golden hangul had and curled it's away along your index finger, whereas the same gold had written out my own name along with his own right hand.  
Soulmates, it turned out. Not as common as some tropes make it out to be, but not so rare that we didn’t know what it meant. After that, things fell into place. Next day, he had taken me to BigHit to figure something out for when my visa expires in a few weeks. Or more so, what Soobin and I wanted to do. Kindly, the company gave him a few days off and worked to loosen up his schedule a bit more so we could bond and figure things out.  
It was amazing. He was just, Soobin. He was sweet and hilarious and incredibly kind. His smile actually made my heart ache, especially when I was the one who made his dimples appear. I’d say it would be impossible to love someone as much as I love him in such little time, but we are soulmates.  
I decided to move to Korea, seeing as Soobin had very limited moveability. TXT was still getting their footing and I would never pull him away from something that means so much to him. Leaving the States behind was easier than I thought. I didn’t know if that was because I had Soobin there with me, holding my hand as I explained to my family my wishes, shutting down my life there, and restarting my life with him in Seoul. BigHit covered all the expensive and even allowed me to live in the dorm with Soobin and the other 4 boys.  
Yeonjun became my closest friend, aside from Soobin, as we were the two oldest( ya, you weirdos with a noona kink, I'm 11 months older than him). He was easy going and both loved to tease Soobin. We were a team made in hell. He’d always end up to do some stupid store run in the middle of the night because he was “Starving, so starving, I’m going to die.” He rarely messed with me the way he messes with the others, but he knows when he pushes my buttons when I called him Daniel.  
Beomgyu and Kai had reminded me of my brothers. Partially because they were so close in age, but because they were, for lack of better words, crackheads. But without the legitimate burden of being related to them.  
It wasn’t easy, dating an idol. But (again, courtesy of BigHit) I was able to stay just as busy in university. After three years in Korea, I had a degree in music production. I helped not only TXT with their music but Bts and Lee Hyun as well. Between working directly with Bighit and my own freelance projects, I was able to at least like I was contributing to our future. Which came quicker than we anticipated. 

  
After 5 years in the dorms, Bighit allowed at least Soobin and I to buy our own place close to the dorm. I convinced him to let me get 2 cats (if he could have a dog as well. TXT was getting around the world, which meant I stayed home with the animals while he and the boys lived their dreams. He flew me out when they were in the States so I could see their shows and see my family. We celebrated his 24th birthday in the States, staying through Christmas and returning before New Years. My 25th came barely a month later, so did some unexpected news.  
“Since when?” His freshly bleached hair made his wide eyes stand out more.  
“Since December. I’m almost 2 months.” His cheeks started to go red when he started to do the math.  
“We were visiting your mother…” His hand came up to his face to hide his burning face. But his hand dropped when he remembered the result of what he was embarrassed about. “You’re pregnant.” I nodded simply. “With a baby.” I laughed at his still shocked face.  
“I don’t know what else could be in here, but yes Binny.”  
“And you want to keep it?” I reconsider his slight fear. Early on in our relationship, he had known of my specific reluctance to have biological children, how I’d much rather adopt someone less fortunate. But this was my soulmate. Someone who was created uniquely just for me. As much as I was created just for him.  
“I do, Binny.”

Being pregnant was hard. Not so much that I couldn’t wear my favorite clothes anymore (I just utilized Soobins a hell of a lot more)but more so that I found myself alone more than I would have liked. My mother couldn’t be there to help her only daughter with her first child (and continuously give me knowing I told you so looks). I had very few female friends, let alone those who have children. And Soobin, my sweet and soft love, had been caught between the tail end of a tour and a comeback the majority of my pregnancy.  
He was there though, for important moments. He’d often lay on my legs and sing to my slightly curving stomach or murmur sweet words or just talk to me from laying on my thighs. He felt the first kick after he had kissed my protruding belly goodnight. He had heard their heartbeat and saw their growing limbs. When he had to go on short trips out of Seoul, he left his lightly worn sweatpants laying around when my jeans stopped fitting. Thank god it was also summer, so plenty of his way to big shirts when the temperature rose.   
My mother came to stay when I hit 36 weeks. With go time rounding the corner, she helped take care of the animals as well as help keep Soobin from having a meltdown. From the impending birth of his child preparing for their next comeback, which was due after a healthy 3 month leave given to their leader.

Barely any kind words from his siblings, the band or my mother could stop him freaking out when the crib didn’t fit under the perfectly painted mural that he had spent 3 weeks painting. I didn’t hold a baby shower because I didn’t need him freaking out about gifts or being asked the sex.  
When game day finally arrived, he had been in dance rehearsal for approximately 4 hours and was finally taking a well-deserved rest against one of the full-length mirrors when my mother had called.  
 _“Annyeong?_ ”  
“Choi Soobin, I’ve been calling you for an hour, what the hell?”  
“I’ve been at practice, _Jangmonim_. Its break time.” Still trying to catch his breath, he took a sip of water.  
“Not anymore. Dez has been in labor for 3 hours.” The way he spits out his water was comical, according to Yeonjun, who had checked his phone before his leader and had seen your angry messages telling him to have Soobin get a move on.  
“Wah? Why didn’t you call me.” He had stood up, almost slipping on the water in front of him and started looking around for his bag.  
“She didn’t want another false alarm. But they're coming now. We’re on our way to the hospital.”  
 _“What’s up hyung._ ” Kai had only caught his own breath when he saw his leader starting to panic.  
 _“Dez is having the baby._ ” Yeonjun was able to laugh out loud when he handed his leader his bag, which had been behind him the whole time.  
 _“ I’m on my way, aish,_ I’m coming. Be there soon.” When the call ended, he was checking for his wallet, keys, the pat down before he looked over at Yeonjun.  
“ _Are you coming_?” The elder smiled and shook his head.  
“ _She’s going to be in a lot of pain, which you are entirely to blame for. Why would I want to subject myself to getting beat for something you did?”_ Soobin’s shoulders hand slumped when he pouted at his words. Yeonjun just touched his shoulder reassuringly.  
 _“I’ll be there after practice. I’ll give you a break to ice your bruises.”_ With that Soobin hugged his friend and left with the cheers of his other members following him out the door.   
Meanwhile, I was staring at my mom and her exaggeration.  
“Ma, what the hell?” The smaller redhead looked hurt by the accusation.  
“What?”  
“He’s going to have a panic attack! You all but said I’m crowning. I’m barely dilated. We have a few hours. I haven’t even gotten the epidural yet.”  
“You’ll want him here when they start getting closer together.” Then a nurse came in with a handful of stuff, ice chips, vital chart, and the extra pillow I asked for.  
 _“Thank you very much,”_ I replied. She then turned to my mother and asked if Soobin was on his way.  
 _“Ah, she doesn’t speak Korean.”_ The nurse looked confused with my fluency. _“I live here, she’s just visiting for this.”_ When I referenced down to my belly, she smiled kindly and repeated in English.  
“Oh, yea. He’s on his way.”  
“I will have someone waiting for him. It’s not every day an Idol finds their soulmate, let alone have a baby. The news crews will be waiting.” She gave a polite smile and left us again.  
The contractions had only just started to really hurt when Soobin came walking in, dressed in just a baggy shirt and shorts that he wore to practice. His hair was sweaty against his forehead and the wide look in his eyes made him look wild.  
 _“Jagi, are you okay?”_ I waved him over and took his hands into mine.   
_“Of course. Are you?”_ From the look on his features, he most definitely was not okay. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t ecstatic.  
“Did I miss it?” He looked over to my mother as if he accepted the baby to be out and in her arms.  
 _“She wanted you to rush over. We still have a while to go.”_ At that, his anxiety dropped at least 50%. I pulled him closer so I could kiss his furrowed brow, which relaxed.  
“ We’re having a baby, Binny.”  
 _“Yeah, we are, Jagi._ ”  
“Binny, why don’t you go take a shower? I love you, but you stink.” His smile widened as he leaned in to nuzzle his face into my neck, effectively getting all his sweaty hair all over me.  
“Ya! Soobin!” I slapped his arm and he pulled back with his smile still intact.  
 _“Ya! Okay. Would you have made me go home if we didn’t go for a suite?”_ I leveled my face.  
“My olfactory senses have been in hyperdrive. You smell like death. I don’t need an omen around me while I’m getting ready to give birth.” He shot me a look and grabbed his bag to head into the bathroom.  
Soobin was in and out in under 5 minutes but smelled significantly less. I allowed him to cuddle up next to me on the little loveseat the room had. His skin was cool from the shower and felt nice where I was getting overheated. I had missed him the last few days just being near him, my soulmate. He nearly hyperventilated every time I had a contraction, fed me ice chips and rubbed my lower back (because of course, the epidural took a hot minute to kick in.  
Yeonjun came around hour 8 of labor, 4 of which was spent in the hospital. He had brought my mother coffee and Soobin an ice pack.  
“Honestly, Dez. I thought his arm would be black and blue.” He stayed the next 6 hours until was dilated enough to start pushing. Between the 3 of them, Soobin’s hand was saved from a cast when out baby girl was born.  
Choi Seiji ( Americanised Sage Joan Choi) was born August 28th, right on her due date, at 10:31 am. Her hair was curly as all hell and a rich brown with almost honeyed tips (like how mine was when I was born). Her eyes were softer than Soobin's, but somehow inherited my mother’s recessive hazel green( again, my mother was very pleased.) He named His sister and her husband as godparents while I named Yeonjun and my best friend Jess.  
After the first month, my mother flew home, leaving Soobin and me to fend for ourselves. I think we did very well. Due to (mostly) Soobin’s anxiety, she slept in a bassinet in our room for the first 6 months. Soobin cried when she smiled for the first time (at him, he was changing her diaper). He video called his parents when she started laughing, nonstop at the fact that his hand was bigger than her face.  
Soobin went back to work after her 3 months check up. She was developing nicely, but Soobin needed to return to work. I’d bring her to visit the boys nearly every day, not wanting to be cooped up in the apartment. Jess had originally come to visit for a short 90 day period. After meeting Yeonjun, she applied for a more permanent work visa.  
My mother flew back for Sage’s first birthday, which fell on the day before TXT’s next comeback. Originally, it was going to be their final one. Soobin hated how much he was split between work and his small family. But between the boys and Jess’s new residence, I assured him that he can stay in TXT for as long as he wants.   
First words were something to look forward too. Soobin and I agreed it would be beneficial to her to learn both English and Korean, so it’s a race to see eomma and appa come first, or Mama and Dada. Funnily enough, it’s eomma and dada. She walks when he’s doing a promotional concert in Busan, then again during a video chat to show her dad again, both with matching dimpled smiles.  
When Soobin is called to serve, she was 18 months old. She would only fall asleep to Nap of a star. A month before he left, we adopted another puppy named Yuna, which meant ‘to endure’. The duo did for the seemingly 2 long years.  
Soobin almost didn’t let her go to school. He said she wasn’t ready, or her Korean isn’t strong enough, or that I wouldn’t be okay.   
One day on the couch she assures her appa, in perfect Korean, “I _’m a big girl now, appa. I want to go to school and learn new things.”_  
“ _Yah! My little girl doesn’t want her appa anymore? She’s too big for me now. I guess I should go away now!_ ” He hunched over and started fake crying into his lap. Her eyes widened nearly comically as she reached to give him the biggest back hug ever known to man.  
“ _No, no, appa. Stay, please. I miss you so much. Mama too!”_  
When Soobin announced that TXT doing a farewell tour, it had been bittersweet. So much had been paired with some of the best moments of our life, now was coming to an end. They had been together for 12 years, something only their also retired sunbae’s BTS have done. BigHit had a few other groups and solo artists but TXT always shined a little differently. Especially when the leader ended up being the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why the kid is named Seiji in both is because while I most definitely do not want biological kids and there are very few instances where I would keep a pregnancy, I do have names picked out.   
> Sage and James.   
> And yes, Jess is the name of my best friend. Namjoon is her bias for bts and Yeonjun is are her bias wrecker in txt.


End file.
